I don't exist without you
by LillaEquine
Summary: A version of Brendan's exit where he doesn't die, but will the police catch up to him?


This is_ really_ short but its my first fanfic and i was just giving it a go so i know its awful. This is just one of many scenarios i've thought of for Brendan's exist where he doesn't die! I don't know if i want him to or not actually, either way its going to be SO heartbreaking! x

* * *

_Brendan and Ste were in a trance. Both captivated with each other's amorous, tender gaze. Nothing else exists when the reason for your existence is standing right in front of you. _

That's why they didn't notice the packed village, people alert with curiosity and confusion. They didn't notice the police cars, sirens and officers manhandling them apart. They didn't pay attention to the shocked murmurs and disgusted glares.

Brendan was being arrested right in the middle of the street for the brutal murder of Simon Walker. Little did the police know it was actually Ste who shot him.

The day after the incident, together, they went to open up the deli, but before either of them could step over the boundaries and police car pulled up. Men ran out of the vehicle and hurried right up to Brendan and attempted to put hand cuffs on him.

"Brendan Brady you are under arrest for the murder of Simon Walker…"

Ste looked distraught. After he shot Walker, Brendan made it so it appeared to be him that did it. But Ste didn't really believe that the police would catch up to them. Neither did Brendan, _someone must have been working for him and tipped off the police _he thought.

Ste was frozen in position for a second whilst he took in what was happening. A crowd started to form and Ste became very conscious of their stares. He didn't want anyone to see Brendan as vulnerable as he was right now.

'I'm Sorry.' Brendan mouthed _(for having to leave you)_, to which Ste shook his head _you have nothing to be sorry about_. They both knew what was coming and they both knew there was no way around it. He unfroze when Brendan was dragged half way to the other end of the village towards the car and shouted "I love you Brendan!" he didn't know what else to say if he was honest.

"I love you too Stephen." Brendan didn't care that everyone could hear, he took no notice of some of the gaping jaws his words formed.

Ste began to choke up at the sentiment he had only just become accustomed to and a single tear broke down his cheek. "I'll never forget you bren…". It sounded like he was giving up, he wasn't giving up, merely stated the truth. He internally cursed himself – he needed to let Brendan know he would never give up and he loved him for taking the blame - then added, "you're my life and always will be, no matter what barriers are in the way."

This brought a tight but comforting smile from Brendan and he felt himself relax a little, despite the situation. He made a split-second decision then, feeling the need to touch his Stephen one last time before he was taken away for good. Feeling the officer's grip soften a little as they approached the vehicle, he shrugged them off his body and sprinted towards Stephen. He heard gasps from some of the crowd members and the police shouting from behind him but he concentrated on Ste.

When Brendan reached him, Ste knew exactly what he wanted. He also knew he wouldn't get another chance.

They kissed. Open mouthed and passionate as if their life depended on it. After all, they were each other's rock. No life existed without the other in it.

It lasted all of 3 seconds, felt like a lifetime to both men, before the police grabbed and manhandle them apart, Brendan literally being dragged back to the car, him fighting them all the way.

"NOO!" Ste couldn't help but scream as Brendan was hauled away. He refused to let go at first, grasping at anything he could get a hold of, causing Brendan's clothes to become even more ruffled and inevitably making scratch marks in his skin.

He only let go when Brendan looked him in the eye. A look of pure love and encouragement. The world stood still and it was just them.

_It's okay. Let go. We will see each other again. _

_On the other side._

_I love you._

_I love you too._

Luckily the crowd behind him was so thick they caught Ste when he collapsed. When he lost sight of Brendan in the car, a flutter of panic arose inside him and he jumped back to his feet making sure he was looking into his eyes before they drove out of sight.

Brendan sighed when Ste was no longer in his view, never ceasing his tensed state of stature and mind, not daring to believe he would ever be relaxed again. Not until he's with Stephan once more. He knew there was no escaping prison. And he knew there was no escaping the pain he would have to endure every day without Ste. He would miss him with all his heart. He clutched onto his chest where a fresh wound has appeared. His last reminder of ste, but even that will disappear after a few days. After that there will be nothing, no reason to exist.

* * *

Let me know if you've actually read this ha! And it will also be interesting to hear other peoples take on his exit, leave a review! x thanks


End file.
